Eavsdropping
by edwardanthonycullenlover
Summary: Chapter 6 Switzerland in Eclipse in Edward's POV When Bella is at Angela's house doing her announcments and at Bella's house when Edwrad is angry about her going to La Push to see Jacob Oneshot maybe twoshot eventually


Eclipse Chapter 6. In Edward's POV (when he's stalking her . . . again)

I glared wordlessly as I watched her loud, old truck roar to life and cross the invisible boundary line that had been separating us. I waited for her to get back onto the main road back to Forks before I started my Volvo and drove up behind her.

After a few minutes, she met my eyes in her rear-view mirror, cursed under her breath and switched lanes, changing her course from going to her house. I wasn't sure where exactly she was headed until I heard the familiar, kind thoughts of Angela Webber. Bella turned sharply down Angelas street, confirming my prediction.

She clumsily exited her care in front of the Webbers house and walked up to the door. Ben Cheney greeted her – his thoughts were like Angela's, unusually kind and sincere which didn't happen often with the human race.

I turned my engine back on and sped out of the neighbourhood. Once I was out, I increased my speed again and soon arrived at my house.

"Dont be too hard on her." Alice said softly, perched on the hood of her canary yellow Porsche. "She doesn't understand the danger of those volatile werewolves."

"I know," I sighed unhappily and got out of my Volvo.

I smiled warily at Alice then took off in a sprint, back to the Webber's house.

"_I wish. Are you sure you want to do this?" _I caught the end of Angela's sentence as I leaped onto a tree nearby her house.

"_Put me to work. I've got all day." _Bella said with a trace of regret in her voice. She knew I was back so she was definitely avoiding me.

The two of them were scribbling quietly across the letters in silence until Angela broke it.

_"What's Edward doing tonight?"_ Angela didn't have much thought on Bella's reaction but I saw her breathing hitch and her pen dig into the paper on the envelope she had been working on through Angela's mind.

_"Emmet's home for the weekend."_ She lied easily. My 'brother' graduated high school again and the town story was that he was at college. _"They're_ supposed _to be hiking." _She finished, more angrily now because she knew I was not hunting anymore. I wondered for a moment about what she would think if she knew I was eavesdropping on her conversation.

"_You say that like you're not sure." _Angela noted, wondering if that had anything to do with why Bella had been acting strange.

Bella shrugged nonchalantly and Angela spoke again. _"You're lucky Edward has his brothers for all the hiking and camping. I don't know what I'd do if Ben didn't have Austin for all the guy stuff." _

_"Yeah, the outdoors is not really for me. And there's no way I'd ever keep up." _Bella replied, smiling slightly now.

_"I prefer the indoors myself."_ Angela laughed and they went back to their work for a bit and I waited patiently.

Angela started taking glances at Bella and began to notice her tense body and slightly worried face. I was quite impressed with Angela, Bella usually kept her facial expressions very masked and hard to read, but Angela was picking up on little things most humans wouldn't, very easily.

"_Is something wrong?"_ she asked Bella, her voice was low now. _"You seem . . . anxious."_

Bella was startled at first but quickly covered it with a sheepish grin. _"Is it that obvious?"_

"_Not really."_ She replied, attempting to help Bella feel better. _"You don't have to talk about it unless you want too."_ Angela assured kindly. _"I'll listen if you think it will help."_

Bella parted her mouth slightly, about to decline but quickly bit down on her tongue and for a moment, looked torn between whether she should say anything else or not.

"_I'll mind my own business,"_ Angela promised, taking Bella's silence as a 'no' and looking back down at the envelope she was working on.

"_No,"_ Bella said quickly. _"You're right. I am anxious. It's . . . it's Edward." _She finished and I tried even harder to tune out the loud thoughts of the rest of the street and focusing on Angela. I was interested in whatever Bella had to say about me.

"_What's wrong?"_ Angela asked, in a concerned voice. Her thoughts said that she was happy Bella could confide to her but also worried about Bella.

"_Oh, he's mad at me."_ She said easily, trying to shake it off as nothing but her eyes tightened and a bit of sadness flashed quickly through her tone.

"_That's hard to imagine," _I smiled; Angela seemed to have thought I was incapable of being angry with Bella, which was right. She really was perceptive. _"What's he mad about?"_

Bella sighed, giving in. _"Do you remember Jacob Black?"_

"_Ah,"_ she said and I was taken aback. Wondering what she meant, I tried to search her mind but found nothing.

"_Yeah."_ Bella replied, lazily.

"_He's jealous."_ I froze, that's what she meant. _Was I jealous? _I thought to myself. No, of course not. My only concern was Bella's safety, something so precious to me yet completely unimportant to her. Bella valued her own life very little. A fact I did not like.

_"No, not _jealous_ . . ." _She bit her lip, regretting she had said anything. I could understand, she couldn't really explain anything about the situation to her human friend. _"Edward thinks Jacob is . . . a bad influence, I guess. Sort of . . . dangerous. You know how much trouble I got into a few months back . . . It's all ridiculous, though." _I bit back a bitter laugh; she didn't comprehend how dangerous that juvenile mutt, she loved so much was.

Angela just shook her head, not believing Bella's story.

_"What?" _Bella asked.

"_Bella, I've seen the way Jacob Black looks at you. I'd bet the real problem is jealousy."_ I growled involuntarily, I was _not_ jealous. Bella was not interested in that werewolf. But his thoughts did irk me. He always fantasized crudely about her just like that Newton kid had.

"_It's not like that with Jacob."_ Bella disagreed quickly, confusion knitting her eyebrows together. She had not thought that was a possibility; the dog liking her that way.

_"For you, maybe. But for Jacob . . ."_ Angela let the thought trail off. A sharp bolt of rage pounded through me as I realized. The dog does love her, I just never paid enough attention to his thoughts to take notice of this sooner. Jealousy took over and my fists clenched, my lip curled back exposing my venom coated teeth and my eyes pulled into an angry glare.

_"Edward's only human, Bella. He's going to react like any other boy."_ I wasn't human but Angela was dead on about the other part. I watched closely as the corners of Bella's lips turned down into a grimace_. "He'll get over it."_ Angela reassured, patting Bella's hand.

_"I hope so. Jake's going through kind of a tough time. He needs me."_ My temper flared again when she talked so kindly of that wretched mutt that I despised. As much as I would like to, I could not hate the boy. He loved Bella and I could not possibly hate someone who loved the single most important thing to me.

_"You and Jacob are pretty close, aren't you?"_ Angela said quietly.

_"Like family,"_ Bella agreed

_"And Edward doesn't like him . . . That must be hard. "_ Her direction of thought then switched tracks. _"I wonder how Ben would handle that?"_ she mused, more to herself that Bella.

Bella half-smiled at her friend kindly. _"Probably just like any other boy."_ She said, attempting to switch the subject.

Angela grinned. _"Probably."_

They began talking about colleges and I drifted off into my own thoughts. Could Bella really be interested in Jacob? I hadn't given it too much thought until now. It seemed to be a possibility and I wondered idly about what might happen if she did. Would I let her go that easily?

I frowned and concentrated on tuning the mindless clatter of the neighbours out so I could focus on my own thoughts.

To a human, yes, I would let her go. If she chose another human over me I would not deny her that right. She deserves a normal life.

But give her up to a werewolf, not a chance. They are the only things worse for Bella to be with than me. I at least had control over myself. Werewolves would not ever be able to obtain control. They were like an alarm clock, ticking and exploding at any moment. She would not be safe and I would not let her be in harm's way like that.

I went back into Angela's head when I heard my name.

"_Alaska's not too cold for Edward, either." _Bella said with a grin that I could tell was fake_._

_She smiled back. "Of course not."_Angela said then sighed_. "It's so far. You won't be able to come home very often. I'll miss you. Will you email me?"_

A wave of sadness crashed across Bella's face for a split second and all of my previous anger was replaced with guilt and sorrow. I felt horrible about tearing her away from her friends and family, but this was what she wanted. We were to get married, go on our honeymoon then I would change her. She would never see any of her human friends or her parents again.

Bella understood all of the consequences of her choice fairly well and I think she knew and accepted that it was going to hurt her. She was doing it for me though –although that made me feel a hundred times worse – a part of me was overjoyed she loved me enough to do it.

"_If I can type again after thing." _Bella replied with false happiness, trying to make a joke about it.

I heard Austin's car pull up dropping off Ben and took it as my sign to go back to her house. I also remembered my anger for Bella disobeying me.

I leapt off the tree and took off in a sprint to Bella's house.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please. I was thinking about writing the second half of the chapter and if I get a lot of reviews i will but i had alot of homework and wasn't really sure if anyone would want it anyway. Poorly edited i know,i'm sorry**

**REVIEW PELASEE!!**


End file.
